Arms Wide Open
by becky207
Summary: Jack gets some news from the SGC that shocks him...............is it good or bad?


**AN: Well I'm a huge Sam/Jack shipper and ive had this story in my head for awhile now and I decided to finally write it after seeing Stargate Continuum**

**Apologies for any geographic mistakes, I'm from Australia :)**

Dropping the phone onto its cradle, Jack O'Neil sank back into his chair, all at once grateful for its support, and sure that with out it he would have hit the floor. The words from the conversation he just had playing through his head with 3 little words looping continually.

3 little words he thought he would never hear again, 3 little words that scared him like nothing else could.

"General……….?" Jack's secretary looked at him with a worried look on her, she had never seen the general like this and it scared her a little, wondering what on earth the phone she had just patched through to him was about "General?"

Shaken out of his shock Jack heard the worried voice of his secretary and saw her staring at him with a concerned look on her face, looking back at her he realized that he needed out of this office and get to Stargate Command immediately.

"Find me a flight out of here ASAP, I need to get to Cheyanne Mountain, I don't care how a get there, civilian, air force, cargo plane just get me something. Ill be at home packing, call me on my cell when you have what I need" Jack ordered gruffly, his body finally obeying his brain and springing into action "Oh and cancel all my appointments for the next two weeks"

"Yes General"

**9 hours later……….**

Stepping into the elevator at Cheyanne Mountain, Jack began his slow descent into Stargate Command, those 3 little words still looping in his head, and though he had 9 hours to process the information, he still needed to see her for himself, to look at her face and see that it was true.

Striding into the infirmary, His large and imposing form was noticed immediately and as he looked around, he noticed a curtained off area, knowing that what he was seeking was behind there he walked over, slightly hesitant about what he would see behind it, Just as he was about the pull back the curtain Dr Carolyn Lam stepped out and bumped into him

"Oofff…………General, I didn't see you there, are you looking for Sam?"

"Yes, she back there?"

"Yes she is, go on in"

Jack pulled back the curtain and stepped inside, and there he saw her, his beautiful, smart and sexy wife of 2 years, lying on the bed looking so peaceful as she slept. Sitting himself carefully on the edge, Jack leant over to gently wake her up "Sam………."

Blinking slowly her eyes opened, to reveal their brilliant blue colour, and when she focused on who was sitting on the bed with her, Once her eyes made contact with his, she gave him a full blown smile and her eyes sparkled with joy at seeing him her beside her "Hey" "Hey yourself"

"What are doing here?"

"I was hoping you would repeat the last part of our conversation for me, I'm getting old and a little hard of hearing and I don't think I heard you correctly"

"Jack…………..I'm Pregnant!"

Hearing Sam tell him one of the best things he could have possibly heard from her mouth, Jack was overjoyed, and after sitting with her till she fell back asleep, Jack new he had to do something to celebrate the occasion, After strolling the corridors for an hour or two and getting some cake form the commissary it finally hit him, the perfect way to tell Sam how happy he was and to also spread the joyous news to everyone on base.

Using his status of General and former commander of the base he made his way onto the surveillance room, and made all the preparations, knowing that Sam was being released from the infirmary at that moment, he pressed play.

**Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face **

Walking from the infirmary, Sam could hear a song start playing over the base speakers, confused at such as strange event she began to head to the control room to find out what was going on, but as she was walking there, she began to take in what was being sung, and she then knew exactly who did it

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

Jack stood in the Gate room waiting for Sam to arrive, and as he stood there, he began to think about what the lyrics meant and how appropriate they seemed for the moment and all the things he was feeling about the news of his child.

**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open**

While he felt incredibly happy about the news he couldn't help but think about Charlie and all the things that he could have done differently, but in doing so he now know that he wont make the same mistake again with this child and that he will lay down his life to keep this precious gift safe form harm

**If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...  
**

Sam walked into the control room and spotted Jack standing in front of the Gate, as she made her was down she began to also notice the build up of SGC staff in the corridors and briefing room, all clamoring to see what was going on**.**

**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love **

Jack pulled Sam into his arms and held onto her as the last chorus of the song played, many thoughts running through their heads, but one was the same, both thinking that no matter what, as long as the had each other that could get through anything and do anything.

**I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open**

Kissing Sam gently on the lips and flashing her his trademark grin he turned to the congregated SGC staff through out the gate room and upper levels, he looked at them all seriously and then said the one thing they all wanted and waited to hear

"We're having a baby!"

And through all the noise as a they all started cheering, clapping and paying out bets, Jack spoke 3 little words to Sam that meant everything "I love you"

**Song: Creed - Arms Wide Open**

**Well I hope ya like it, once again my brain took me in s slightly different direction, but I still ended up where I wanted it to be.**

**So please and if your feeling kind……….review. any and all feedback is welcome but please try to be constructive and I find it helpful**

**XOXO Becky**


End file.
